


Sleep Therapy

by shinealightonme



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Community: scifiland, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Middleman overreacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Therapy

"I don't see what the big deal is," Wendy said. "So, I killed you all and blew up headquarters. It was only a dream."

"Or a hallucination," Ida added. "Take too many hits from the giggle weed?"

"I'm afraid we can't take that risk, Dubbie," the Middleman said. "You never know what nefarious influences might've leaked into your brain last night. I'm not letting you turn into a Middlemachine of death on my watch."

"But is tying me up really necessary?"

He just smiled, the bastard. "Can't be too careful."

"You know, I didn't want to kill you before, but now? It's starting to sound pretty good."


End file.
